lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Live! (2000 - 2001 Unreleased DVD)
"Pokémon Live" was a live action musical based on 4kids and Nintendo's popular Pokémon anime/video game series; produced by 4kids, Nintendo, and Radio City Entertainment (the company providing the stage, etc.). It used live actors for both human characters and Pokémon, albeit some exceptions with string controlled characters. It ran from September of 2000 to January of 2001, and was approximately 90 minutes long. The advertisement for this is still on YouTube, and a video showing the making of it is also up. You can also find the soundtrack somewhere online. The soundtrack consisted on songs from the anime as well as new songs. Plot: Pokémon Live tells the story of Ash as he tries to get the "Diamond badge", until he finds out it was all a scheme by Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. Giovanni plans to create "Mecha Mewtwo": a "Pokémon" that could learn any move of any type of Pokémon, to take over the world. Why it's lost: This musical was shown on stages for a long time, and was teased to have a home video release in September of 2000 or July 2001 on 4kids' Pokémon site at the time of the original performances. However, a home media version was never released, and is nowhere to be found. It's not on Netflix or other movie services, but apparently the production stage manager Chris Mitchell has it on DVD. Unfortunately, all he has recorded is low quality footage, as it was all he could get; and his other recordings of the show are said to be worse. We now know that it was filmed in Chicago the last week it was playing, but never got released. Chris has tried to get it on DVD to no avail. It is said to be lost in the archives at Pokémon HQ, and is unknown why it was never released to DVD or VHS. The search: On 4/29/16, YouTube personality and Pokémon fan Chadtronic made a video on his YouTube channel called "LET'S FIND POKEMON LIVE", where he talks about this show's disappearance. He encourages a search using the hashtag "#FindPokemonLive", and made a Gmail account called FindPokemonLive@Gmail.com, and asks his fans to send any info about the DVD release to that account. UPDATE: The script was leaked online. Additionally, somebody by the name of Cheerio_Orange had found footage of the actor who played Brock, talking about the DVD release at the 20:05 mark to the 20:17 mark. Chadtronic commented on the video with the ever so appropriate word "LIES". UPDATE 2: I found a list of actors from Wikipedia. *Dominic Nolfi (Ash) * Heidi Marie Weyhmueller (Misty) * Dennis Kenny (Brock) * Darren Dunstan (Giovanni) * Dee Roscoli (Delia Ketchum) * Patrick Frankfort (Professor Oak) UPDATE 3: a YouTuber by the name of Flare Gamer 64 uploaded a video which shows all of the Pokémon featured in the resources we already have, such as commercials, etc.. So far the total of Pokémon we can see in advertising and other things is 37, due to Mew being seen in the making of the show at some points, and Mewtwo being near the end of the play. UPDATE 4: Flare Gamer 64 has found some early models of the Pokémon in the play. Update 5: 'A change.org petition has been made we need to find this so sign it you'll most likely find it if you search it on their site so happy signing! *'Update 6: Chris Mitchell has joined our search and has listed some people who may know something you can see them better on chadtronics twitter HOPEFULLY we can contact them Update 7: A website has been found for Pokémon live on the way back machine the address is www.diamondbadge.com https://web.archive.org/web/20001110041900/http://www.radiocity.com/pokemon/index.htm #FindPokemonlive. '''Update 8: '''Chris Mitchell uploaded the full Pokémon Live! play onto YouTube, he has two versions. One is the full play and the other is the play but with no intermisions. '''Update 9: '''A user by the name of MiG Ayesa uploaded the entire Pokémon Live! musical that performed in Dubai on YouTube. The video was uploaded on October 26, 2016. The musical, taking place in March of 2001 coincided with the Dubai Shopping Festival. Although this version is a high quality recording, the high quality recordings of the USA version have yet to surface. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Movies Category:Partially Found Media Category:Pokemon